


同死共眠

by cicada9603



Series: 夜行明灯 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特帮伊万庆祝生日，这天只有他们二人。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 夜行明灯 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139315





	同死共眠

“需要帮忙吗？”伊万有些担心地看着在厨房里忙碌的基尔伯特，而对方则摇摇头，手中持续着搅拌沙拉的动作，伊万又看了一会儿才缓慢转身想要退出厨房，他脚步犹豫着，最后被基尔伯特用手掌抵着后背推了出去。

伊万在自己生日的前一天晚上做了一个梦，他坐起身来，被子松垮垮地堆在胸前。身旁的基尔伯特还在熟睡，伊万揉揉微微有些疼痛的眉心，一边欣慰地看着基尔伯特难得在睡梦中舒展开来的眉头，对方最近倒也不怎么做起噩梦，伊万不知道是否是因为床头放了一只弗朗西斯捎来的薰衣草香袋的缘故。基尔伯特轻浅的呼吸声在静谧的空间里被放大了，伊万听得这个声音，还有时针有节奏的走动声，内心的悸动也渐渐平复下来。

他梦到自己和基尔伯特只剩下一个晚上的时间，而那时他的恋人正窝在书房的椅子中看一本砖头一样厚的书本，伊万有些焦急地看着他，不解为何他还能如此镇静，而基尔伯特只是拉了拉盖在膝盖上的毯子，不时伸手拿过搁在一旁装满咖啡的马克杯啜饮里头的饮料，最后实在忍不住伊万过于灼热的眼神，在喝完杯中的最后一滴咖啡之后将书合上，皱起眉来看向伊万。“怎么了？”梦境里的基尔伯特这么问伊万，仿佛不知道自己只有这一晚上的生命时间一样，而梦中的伊万自己也只好哑口无言，张大个嘴说不出话来。随后基尔伯特指了指杯子，示意伊万再去帮他倒一杯来，伊万拿过马克杯想往厨房走去，但发现打开门后就是一片黑暗，没有灯光，甚至连灯的开关都没有。“算了伊万，回来吧。”基尔伯特的声音在背后幽幽响起，伊万关上门，转头回来看到基尔伯特又重新打开书看了起来，他不知道对方在看什么，走近了却也无法看清楚书本上的文字，他懊恼地放下杯子又坐了下来，直到基尔伯特好笑地冲他招了招手才凑了过去，他将头搁在对方膝上，而基尔伯特则有一下没一下地拨弄着他的头发。

“好啦，不就是过了今晚我们会死吗？我陪你还不够高兴吗？”他听见基尔伯特这么说，声音低沉而带一点沙哑，他的感冒没有好，上次他替自己守夜，自己身体好了起来他却沾染了风寒，直到两天之前才脸色重新有了血色。基尔伯特的语气中明显带着一份不知从何而来的愉悦，像是不畏惧将要来袭的死亡一般，他的手指轻轻抚过伊万的头发，将其拨乱再拢回原样，像是不会腻烦一样用修长的骨节分明的手指挑起来一些微长的发，在指尖绕过两圈之后才放下，重新又挑起新的一缕。伊万安稳地枕着，他闭起眼，把他们将要“死去”的事情抛于脑后，然后他觉得困顿起来，书房中的暖气吹得他热烘烘的，他闻到了一股香气，是基尔伯特身上的淡淡的雏菊香波的味道，他在进到书房阅读之前去洗过澡，身上的水汽和香气混合在一起，被暖气一烘就将气味扩散开来，伊万也静下来，听着书页偶尔翻过的声音。

然后他拧开床头的灯，拧到半开的状态，昏暗但温暖的灯光倾泻下来，照不到基尔伯特身处的一边，却也够伊万捧起一本书来。有的时候他觉得能有基尔伯特在身边真的是再好不过的事情了，他们能够在无事的时候待在书房里坐上一下午，矮桌上搁着一壶热茶，两人就坐在两张分开的软椅子中看书，两下无言，整个房间都是安静的，唯有纸张的声音，直到要点灯的时候他们中有人才会放下书来，轻轻走出书房去楼下的厨房准备晚餐，这是伊万最喜欢的时间，通常是在周日的午后，从午睡中清醒过来，伸个懒腰之后就是他们的阅读时间。冬日是最适宜这项活动的时间，那个时候怕冷的基尔伯特便就不想动了，他在暖房里只穿一件紧身的高领毛衣，穿着一双看上去有些幼稚可爱的带着毛边的兔耳拖鞋，伊万的那双熊耳拖鞋是被基尔伯特拖着买下的，他本不想用这么奇怪的拖鞋，但是拗不过对方看到达到配对减价后高涨的购物欲望，乖乖掏出钱包付了多一倍的价钱。伊万转过头去看身边的基尔伯特，对方似乎并没有被自己细小的动作吵醒，依旧维持着一个贴近他的姿势，他帮基尔伯特把背角掖掖好，不想让刚从风寒中恢复过来的他重新患上感冒，然后他从床头的矮柜上拿起他近期一直在阅读的书本，翻开夹有书签的一页，从睡前自己读到的那一行开始看了起来。

基尔伯特在起床之后闹着要帮自己庆祝生日，伊万说并不用他这么辛苦，尤其是听到他又咳嗽了几声之后，但基尔伯特不理睬他，兀自准备起来。他从一早上就开始打扫房子，伊万想要帮他却被他阻止，说怎么能让过生日的人来忙这些事情呢。伊万看着他过分闪耀的笑容也就随他去了，自己跑到院子里去铲雪，这件事基尔伯特倒是没想自己上，他还是更愿意待在有暖气的房子中。

伊万今年的礼物已经提前送到，除了姐姐与妹妹送来的略奇怪的礼物之外就没有其他人的了，说实话还是有些难过，但是看到基尔伯特在自己房子里上蹿下跳忙碌的身影，他又觉得有没有礼物都无所谓了。他曾听到对方躲在另一个房间压低着声音给人打去电话，猜也能够猜出他们那些拒绝的理由，没有人想在这个时候从暖气中走出来，走到寒冷的俄罗斯来，他看到基尔伯特放下电话的时候那个落寞的表情，像是自己的生日没有得到祝福一般的神情，他把手搁在电话的听筒上，久久没有转过身来，他又看到对方抬手去抹抹眼角，再拍拍自己的脸，转过身来之后展开笑脸对伊万说“没关系，他们太忙了”。伊万心疼基尔伯特，他这一阵子有些太过神经质了，他知道对方有很敏感的地方，但没有想到现在的他这么敏感，他伸出手去拥抱住自己的恋人，拍着他的后背安慰他“没关系”，像是这并不是他自己的生日一样。

基尔伯特在下午就待在了厨房，留下伊万一个人有些不太适应地在书房里看书，没由来地烦躁，他合上书本，根本就不能集中注意力，他想做些什么事，可清扫的事情已经由基尔伯特负责完成，他连书架都收拾着干干净净，现在连平常冬日里应该是他做晚饭的任务都被对方包下，自己现在真的就没什么事可做了。他把书放到一旁去，起身下楼想去看看厨房，他刚走到楼梯的时候就闻到了烤制柠檬派的香气，基尔伯特的手艺他一直是知道的，这是掩藏在他张扬外表下的另一件可以令人感到惊奇的事情。伊万贪婪地嗅着香气，酸甜的柠檬味道窜入他的鼻腔，混带着酥塔的奶香，他走进厨房，看到料理台的桌面已经摆放好一盘，也不顾烫手就捞起一块。基尔伯特瞪他，却也无奈地看着他一边喊着“烫”一边捂着嘴吞下热气腾腾的派，然后也咧开嘴笑起来。“没有什么东西，晚上将就着吃吧。”他转过身去继续看着炉子上正煮着的汤，伊万讶异地看着料理台上堆满了的食物，他着实奇怪，基尔伯特是如何在限量供应的状况下搞到这么多东西的？他看了看摆放着的牛肉，这是一块相当不错的肉，他甚至有些记不得上好牛肉该是个什么味道，当然他知道，基尔伯特永远是有办法的，他永远能在困境中将日子过得尽可能完美，说不定和他性格上的洁癖有些许关联。

接着就是他被推出厨房去，伊万坐在客厅里的沙发中，戴起他的眼镜来看刚送来的报纸，他在眼睛不适的时候也会架起眼镜，这一点和基尔伯特有些相像，毕竟这也是几个世纪过来落下的根子，过多繁杂的文件和沉重的事情将他们折磨得够呛。厨房里传来各种器皿接触的声音，基尔伯特依旧忙着，搅拌完沙拉之后还有别的菜要做，还得时不时看着那锅重要的汤，伊万将背部靠在软软的沙发里，他装作看报实际上是用视线追逐着基尔伯特的身影，他喜欢看对方忙忙碌碌的样子，像是永远有事情做一般，永远都是精力充沛的那个他，伊万微笑起来，然后端起马克杯喝了一口其中的热茶。

他们在桌边坐下，基尔伯特特意给桌子换了一块干净的桌布，有着翠绿色的绣花，伊万刚要举起餐叉来叉起一块面包却又被基尔伯特阻止，他按住伊万的手，在对方的不解之中轻轻凑过前去吻了吻对方的脸颊。

“生日快乐，伊万，新年快乐也一并先说了吧？”基尔伯特笑起来，眼睛里像是碎了烛光。

如果我们真的有一天会死去，伊万看着基尔伯特的眼睛，随后在心里默默地接了下去，我愿与你同死共眠。


End file.
